


En-spanish-ment

by aobears



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Nonmassacre, OOC, PWP, Prompt Fill, Smut, Spanish, didn't edit it because i can't edit it its too stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/pseuds/aobears
Summary: prompt fill:Sakura now only speaks Spanish. Itachi does not, save for one word: hola.smut with like a paragraph of background





	En-spanish-ment

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this isn't usual content, and all i can say is that serious writing has been a struggle, so here's not serious writing  
> i hate my friends: jon, fuck you, i hope you read this in public and suffer  
> ( here's my attempt at smut, you'll soon realize why i don't write it )

     The situation is absolutely bizarre. He doesn’t quite know how they’ve gotten into this scenario but here they are. Sakura only speaks Spanish now, and seemingly everyone in Konoha can now speak Spanish, except for him.

     To him, everyone speaks as normal—he can understand everyone, except Sakura, who apparently forgot her mother tongue and not has native fluency of a language not present in their side of the world.

     Itachi first thinks it’s an elaborate prank. They’ve had prank wars in the past, devastating wars he’d thought were behind them, but confronted with Sakura’s sudden enspanishment it was a cause for reevaluation.

     He stops thinking that it is a prank as soon as it passes the 48 hour mark. At that point he decides to accept it. While everyone talks to Sakura in Spanish, he has no obligation to exercise the language to anyone. Life continues as normal for him in confrontation with this, Spanish-ception. Itachi has to gesture and communicate in a bit of a more complicated manner than usual with Sakura, but they’ve managed to get their points across.

     Unlike seemingly everyone in Konoha, he knows approximately one word in Spanish, and that’s _hola_.

     He’s said it once to Sakura and gotten such an excited spattering of Spanish thrown at him that he’d regretted saying it immediately and decided he might as well not say anything at all.

     For a brief moment he tries to put sense and rational into this comic situation, but even his steadfast genius lets the situation pass and hopefully resolve itself. Nothing outwardly horrible has come as a result of Sakura’s language switch. With the world tilted slightly on it’s axis, his usual uptightness is lessened, and taking anything the world throws him in stride is much easier now that his arguably closest friend can’t clearly communicate him.

     After the first week, he’d tried to learn Spanish, genuinely, but as soon as he’d sit down to learn vocabulary or grammar he’d be rudely pulled away from the task. Be it by an urgent ANBU mission, a summons from the Hokage, an attack on the village, intense hunger, exhaustion, a genin accidentally tossing his books to be ruined in a pond, whatever the reason, his knowledge of this new language had not increased.

     C’est la vie. Wait,—no, nope, he doesn’t know the phrase in Spanish, he knows how to say, _hola_.

     He’d given up. As uncharacteristic as it is for the Uchiha, he’d decided that it was apparently not written in the stars, and it was only Sakura, and they’d made it by just fine with his severely limited knowledge of Spanish.

     They’re on her couch one night watching a movie. The audio is playing in Spanish and the captions are on so he can understand, which he wasn’t even aware that his television set could do. She’d returned to from her bedroom in what his father would say, an obscenely tight, tank top and shorts that she’d said before she’s owned since she was 12. That was a decade ago.

     Ninja training had left Sakura with an enviable physique, and since Itachi is a proper gentleman he’s made sure that his eyes don’t stray to places that his mother would hit him for looking at. It’s Sakura’s home, she can dress as she wishes, even if Itachi now has to make sure to keep his breaths even, and his mind securely away from the fact that he can see her nipples poking through her shirt at this very moment.

     Despite the fact that Itachi has been staring at the screen religiously now that Sakura is spread out on the couch, he seems to have missed every single plot line since the moment the actors on the screen tossed a dead body into an industrial trash can. The two leads are now making out and it’s as if the world wants to kill him.

     He feels fingertips on his hand and looks down to see Sakura looking at him, fingers sliding against his. She’s splayed on her back, her pink hair a sluice across the couch. Her green eyes hold him for a bare second before her hands go back to playing with his. With a controlled breath, he turns back towards the movie, and it’s apparently rated higher than he’d been come to believe because the actors on screen are showing more body parts than he’d been anticipating.

     He feels her lips press into his hand in a chaste kiss. This flirtatious behavior is contrast to what he’s come to expect from their relationship, but considering it’s Sakura, with her strength and intelligence that he’d come to admire, he doesn’t quite mind as much as he had assumed he would.

     This week has been full of surprises.

      “Hola,” he says to her, and she graces him with a beaming smile, letting go of his hand she twists so that she’s on her knees and slowly, so slowly does she say something in Spanish that he doesn’t understand.

      “Hola,” he says again, hopefully as an affirmative response to a question he hopes he can intuit, and she smiles, and her eyes slip shut.

     The kiss is soft, nearly chaste until she sighs, her lips parting so that their tongues meet. It’s a few seconds before Itachi has the genius idea to pull away, and settle them more comfortably on the couch. It’s now happening.

     His hands are on her waist and he pulls her gently onto his lap. Sakura’s breath hitches as she settles, hands on his chest and legs straddling his hips. Itachi’s hands are smooth, running down her sides and palms grasping at her thighs.

      “Sakura,” his breath whispers across her face, and Sakura leans in to press her lips against his. One of his hands stays firmly on the exposed flesh of her thigh, and the other slides up and under her shirt. Sakura lets out a shudder, her own hands sliding up to his jaw.

     Already, Sakura is a mess. Her breath comes in soft pants and heat pools deep in her abdomen. Her chest feels full as Itachi’s hands move across the now bare skin of her stomach.

      “Itachi,” his name spills like a prayer off her lips as his hands slide up to cup her breasts. She leans into him as his lips find her neck and travel down, tongue an additional point of heat on her skin. On instinct, she grinds her hips and pulls a deep groan from him.

     There’s fire, burning in his eyes as he pulls away. Sakura meets his gaze, her eyes fluttering shut as she grinds her hips against him again.

      “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he says, and Sakura immediately reddens, but rolls her hips again.

      “Let me hear you,”  he says, hands back under her shirt as Sakura whines above him.

     She says something in Spanish, her voice more a gasp, hitching as he grinds his hips up into hers. He assumes it’s along the lines of ‘yes, please’.

     She pulls at his shirt, and he takes it off with a quick movement. Her hands come up to stabilize herself on the hard planes of his chest, as she grinds into the hardness at his hips. His own hands are playing around her clothed breasts, cupping and squeezing, and watching her distended nipples poke through the thin fabric of her tank top.

     Itachi pulls away at the fabric until her breasts are exposed to the open air. Sakura sucks in a shaky breath as his hands cup her breasts and thumbs swipe over each nipple.

     Sakura grinds her hips again, arching her back and letting out a whimper.

     “Just like that,” Itachi’s voice is barely above a whisper, but she can feel the rough texture of lust in the back of his throat. His fingers close around her nipples and Sakura moans again, a slow chorus of Spanish pleas coming from her mouth as she grinds her hips again.

     She can feel her heat seeping through her panties while Itachi’s mouth comes up to kiss her again. He moves down until he’s placing hot, openmouthed kisses to the skin of her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth. Sakura moans, louder this time as his tongue teases the sensitive skin.

      “Take off your shorts,” he says, and Sakura pulls away. She takes off her shorts, leaving her only in a pair of panties that she can feel are embarrassingly wet. She knows by his smirk that he notices.

      “Come back here,” he says, patting his thigh, and watching her with his mouth slightly parted and panting. “Hola,” he adds.

     Sakura swallows, and complies. His eyes follow her tongue as she licks her suddenly dry lips when she straddles him again. Now just in panties, she can feel the outline of his cock in his loose pants, and the heat in her compounds as she rolls her hips against him again.

     She whimpers something in Spanish again, and his mouth comes back up to her breasts to place more kisses, fingers flicking over her tender nipples. His other hand comes down in a straight line down her stomach and plays with the waistband of her panties. Sakura grinds her hips again with a whine.

      “Steady,” he says, and his hand slides even lower over her panties to cup her. Sakura takes that moment to grind her hips again, this time into his hand. He feels the wetness of her sex through her panties, and presses his fingers against the cloth covered flesh. Sakura gives a choked moan as he presses against her clit.

     His mouth still at her breasts, he moves the fabric of her panties aside, and presses his fingers into the slick heat. Sakura’s hands move up to his head and clutch at his hair as she quivers above him.

      “ _Itachi_ ,” Sakura moans, as his fingers tease her clit. She bucks sucking in a breath, but his other hand is clutching her hip to keep her from moving too far.

      “Hola?” he asks, teasing, as he continues to play with the slick covered pearl, mouth leaving kisses on her breasts.

     She says something, but before she can finish he slides a finger into her. Sakura interrupts herself with a loud groan.

     Without prompting, she rises a bit and comes back down, forcing his finger into her again. He’s quick to add a second finger, and when she comes down, he grinds his palm into her clit.

      “Hola,” he adds in encouragement. Sakura lets out another moan, bouncing lightly on his fingers and grinding into his palm.

     He feels her slick stream down his fingers, and smear over his hand.

     His cock is hard in his pants, but the sight of her wantonly fucking herself on his fingers is too good to break. Her eyes are closed, and her swollen lips are parted as she keens. Her nipples are tight, back arched and right in front of him to suck as he wishes. Her pussy is tight and hot around his fingers as she grinds into him.

     She keens something in Spanish, but he can’t make anything out.

     “What do you need, love?”

      “ _Más,_ ” she says, punctuating her demand with a harsh thrust down.

     He doesn’t know what that means, but considers that if it was negative she would’ve smacked him or killed him by now. She’s getting frustrated though, he can tell by the way her nails begin to dig into his shoulder.

     With one last grind to her clit, he pulls his hand away. He looks her in the eye and licks his palm, watching as her mouth parts and a shaky breath escapes as she stares transfixed at his tongue licking her slick off his palm. He brings the fingers that were in her to her lips, and obediently, she takes them in her mouth. She sucks at them as she would his cock, eyes closed in concentration and her tongue licking the fluid off of them.

     He keeps his fingers in her mouth while he pulls his hard cock from his loose pants. The cool air almost stings, until with his free hand he moves Sakura’s hips so she’s positioned over him. He slides his hand over her pussy again, and with the slick collected he gives himself a few pumps. At his fingers she shudders and moans through the fingers in his mouth.

     Removing his fingers, he places a hand on her hip and angles his cock so she can slide in. When she does, it’s slow, accompanied by a low groan with her back arched and hands curled into his back. Itachi lets out his own groan at the feeling of her sliding, hot and tight, over his length. She’s finally seated, and he peppers her breasts and neck with kisses until she steadies, and with a hand clutching his shoulder rises again.

     The pace she sets is slow and meticulous, sliding up until only the tip of his cock is in her, and sliding all the way back down again. Itachi holds her hips and helps her along, watching as she moans in bliss.

     She says something as his hand comes up to tweak her nipple.

     Itachi pulls her down onto his cock, speeding up their pace until Sakura is bouncing. “You like that, love?” Sakura’s approval is a long throaty moan.

     He feels the tightness in his abdomen, the tightening of his balls as he watches Sakura, nipples tight and breasts bouncing with the force of her fucking herself on his cock. Sakura gasps as his fingers come down to stroke her clit, and feels her tighten around him. The amount of pleasure she feels is astounding, she’s so full, his cock reaching deep in her. His fingers at her clit are so close to pulling her over.

     It’s his moans that do it, soft pants and low groans as he fucks into her, whispers of how good she feels, that pull her over the edge. She spasms, stars behind her eyes as she forces him deep inside her and rides the pleasure in waves. His fingers are insistent on her clit, and at her loud moan she feels him tense up beneath her as his own climax overtakes him.

     Sakura falls forward onto his chest, his cock still in her. His arms come up automatically around her, and she places a kiss under his jaw.

      “Hola,” she says.

      “Hola.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how you feel, do you feel as bizarre as i do at 3:04 in the morning after barely editing this stupid crack smut thing?


End file.
